


Junjou Valentine's Day

by kiddiluna



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Valentine’s Day for the Junjou pairings but how do these couples spend there day now you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junjou Valentine's Day

In a famously known restaurant two men sat across from each other as they consumed the morsel called dinner that sat in front of them. The shorter of the two had shaggy brown hair that flowed off his round chubby cheeks as he wore a black suit that was tailor made for him.

 

The other had short dark gray locks that contrasted his heavy purple colored eyes that seemed to light up the night.

"Thank you Usagi-san, for treating me." The shorter of the two told the other as he gave him a half smile. 'What am I going to do? I know that I said I would show incentive to start first but….' The other thinks as he stared at Usami Akihiko a well know author how had just recently won an award for one of his books.

As he looked up the other had a smug smile on his face as he leaned against his arm as his gaze was intense causing to look away.

"Misaki, are you done eating?" Usami asked as he looked over to the other who had just finished his meal. "Dessert, is about to come in a minute."

"Umm… Yes I’m full I don’t even think I will have time room for dessert." Misaki says as he patted his rounded stomach.

"Then let’s go so we can get to the main course." Usagi says as he made a gesture to the butler who came over to the table and asked, "How may I help you, sir."

"Check please." Usami said as well the butler nodded his head before giving a bow before leaving to get the check.

 

Misaki blushed as he looked down at his lap at the secret meaning behind his lover’s words.

When the waiter came back Usami paid for their meal and they headed back down stairs. Upon entering the private elevator, Usami pushed Misaki against one of the walls and leaned forward to place a.kiss onto his neck.

"Usagi-san, let me go." Misaki say as Usami wrapped his arms around Misaki as he began to suck on the crock of the others neck.

"Misaki…." Usagi says as he drawled out the last ceyble of the others name before pulling Misaki flush against his chest.

Usami then whisper sweet incoherent words into Misaki ears causing the other to blush heavily before slowly nodding his head. As they reached the ground floor.

They quickly headed to the car. Not touching or talking until they got home where even the people outside the faint building they called home heard there love making.

 

-CS-

It was late in the night as the lights were still illuminating inside Mitsuhashi University’s English department where the head of said Department was working diligently.

“So tired.” Miyagi said as he glanced over at the clock to see that the clock had struck ten o’clock. “I better be off or Shibou will be angry.”

Slowly making his way around the room gathering items he required Miyagi began to exit the room and turn off the lights before he left to go to his car.

As he entered his car, he had gotten a text from Shinbou.

Where are you!!!

 

Miyagi sighed as he rubbed his temples before sending his own reply.

I’m on my way back to the house.

He waited a couple of moments before he got an reply.

Fine.

Miyagi smiled as he could imagine Shinbou sitting on the couch pouting at one point. Starting his car Miyagi left his parking spot and headed home.

When he arrived he saw a light from the living room on before walking inside to see Shinbou waiting for him. As he was sitting up right glaring at him as he came inside.

“Why didn’t you come home earlier!” Shinbou growled as he stalked over to his lover and jabbed a finger towards his chest.

Miyagi winced as he felt the younger finger jabbing into his ribcage. “Stop.” He says as he grabbed ahold of Shinbou’s finger lifting it away from his chest. “I’m sorry for not coming home on time, I d some papers to grade and settle a couple of inquiries about the department for the director.”

Shinbou pouted before turning away.

"There a reason why I did it all today and not this weekend, so we can have the whole weekend together." Miyagi says as he wrapped his arm around the other’s waist.

Shinbou perked up at this and leaned into her chest, “So this means, we will spend this entire weekend together?”

"Yes it does." Miyagi says placing a kiss on the other’s neck.

Shinbou smiled before turning to tackle the other by placing a kiss on his lips.

"By the way Shinbou, happy Valentines day." Miyagi says kissing the other on the lips gently.

-CS-

"Nowaki?" Hiroki calls out as he came into the house as it was unusual not to see the other waiting patiently by the door when he came home. Raising an eyebrow in suspicion Hiroki treads towards the living area carefully before he sees his lover laying on his back on the couch holding a book close to his chest as his eyes were closed giving him already a much younger look.

Hiroki smiled as he knew that his lover had worked harder to get this special day off for the two of them. Hiroki eyes widen as he realized something. Quickly but quietly moving his way to the kitchen Hiroki began to pull out the ingredients for curry. Vegetable oil, saute onion, garlic, curry powder and tomato paste.

Before taking out a saucepan and placed it on the low setting before heating up the oil and saute onion. Then waiting for the garlic to turn a golden color before adding the curry powder and tomato paste and stirred for 3 minutes. Before moving to the side to cut up the vegetables he set out, carrots, bell peppers, peas and cucumbers.

Then placing them inside allowing them to marinate. The taking a ladle to take a taste of the food before sprinkling salt inside to even out the taste.

Hiroki nodded his head at the taste before looking over at the couch to see Nowaki was still asleep. Turning the pan off Hiroki made his way to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Slowly stripping himself of his clothes and placing them in the bin near the side of the tub, he turned on the water before slipping inside to wash of all the grim from his body.

Not noticing when the door opened, and his lover came towards the shower and tapped the screen of the door causing Hiroki to jump in surprise.

“Nowaki.”Hiroki growled as he glared at the other to the steamed filled glass door that hid his lover from his view.

“Hiro-san, I’m sorry for falling asleep but is there anything you want to eat tonight for dinner?” Nowaki asked as he wore his usual smile on his face.

“No I’m fine. I already had made breakfast for the two of us.” Hiroki told the other.

“I see…Hiro-san?”Nowaki started.

“Hmm….” Hiroki hummed as he began to rinse his hair.

The door was abruptly pulled open and Nowaki hand shot out grabbing ahold of Hiroki’s arm and pulled him into kiss. “Happy Valentine’s day, Hiro-san.”Nowaki says as Hiroki began to blush as Nowaki moved away but not fast enough to dodge the bar of soap that was flung his way.

“Idiot.”Hiroki mumbled as he heard the door click close as he leaned against the shower wall for support.

**Author's Note:**

> Well it a little early for Valentine's day but I just wanted to put this out there. Kudos and Comments always welcomed


End file.
